


Living in the Shadows of Denial

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, IronStrange, M/M, Power Sharing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: From this prompt I found on Tumblr:Soulmates can share abilities. So, like, if your soulmate is a good cook, you can use their talents when you need to make a really tasty dish. It usually only occurs once you know who the soulmate is.However, I want there to be an Avenger AU where Strange is hit and unresponsive and Tony is pissed and uses magic (from Strange) to wreak havoc on their foe- like raining fire type chaos. When the smoke clears, everyone is looking at Tony and he has an 'oh sh*t' moment as he realizes that he was a soulmate and his soulmate is one Stephen Strange.





	Living in the Shadows of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and instantly knew I had to write it. Now, I mostly stuck with what the person asked for, but I never make things easy for Mister Tony Stark. Or poor Stephen. So, yeah. I hopr you enjoy this.

Tony always found the idea of soulmates to be a fairytale nonsense mothers told their children ever night before they went to bed. Not only was the whole idea of there being that _one perfect_ person waiting for you somewhere in the world idiotic, then there was the completely unscientific part where soulmate could somehow 'share' their talents with each other. It was impossible to just utilize someone else's talent that you do not already possess. Tony was extremely intelligent, so if he couldn't find the scientific way this actually happened, then that meant it just wasn't possible.

(Some of this resentment towards soulmates probably stemmed from the fact Tony was alone even in a crowded room, with people pawing at him and hoping they would be the 'lucky one'.)

Funny enough, he believed in this soulmate nonsense as a child. In fact, he often dreamed of who his perfect half would be; what incredible talents they would own that he could use and with whom he could share his knack for building and fixing intricate machines. But as he grew up, the dream faded into a mocking nightmare he decided went against science and logic; therefore, it was worthless to him.

When he met Rhodey in college, his mother's stories whispered in his ear. They got on instantly, Rhodes laughing at his wit and Tony forever impressed by the guy's fearless determination. They were like peas in a pod up until Tony excelled far beyond his best friend and they lost contact as Tony battled to take the reins of his father's company from a money-hungry maniac with Tony's worst interests at heart. Once again, he rejected the soulmates fairytale as Rhodes joined the military and Tony never heard from him again.

When he joined the Avengers, the idea of soulmates crept upon him once again. He felt a tremendous bond with Natasha, his friendship with Bruce and Steve felt different and more powerful than any other he had experienced before, and Rhodey was once again back in his life. As many times as his mother told him the stories if soulmates she knew and the incredible bond between them, Tony never understood how they _knew_ someone was their soulmate. Was it like how it felt when Natasha swept his legs out from under him while training? Or how Bruce beamed at him after a successful test in their lab?

It was all confusing and his pride wouldn't allow him to ask anyone. So he pretended he didn't care if he had one and fought alongside some of the best friends he ever had.

After Steve and his band of rogues returned from their exile in Wakanda, Tony found himself face-to-face with the first soulmates he'd ever run into. Steve and James 'Bucky' Barnes were close during the whole collapse of the Avengers Initiative, but now they were nearly inseparable. Barnes was surprisingly bashful in front of the other Avengers, but Steve was proud and doting.

Tony found out the sharing talents mystery was in fact very real.

How did they not realize all that time? Why was it only recently the bond between soulmates showed itself? Tony had a lot of questions, but he and Steve were no longer as close as they had been, and frankly the man broke Tony's heart with his lies and betrayal for the sake of James Barnes.

And no way was he asking the man who killed his mother and father. Brainwashed or not, it was hard to look him in the eye knowing what he did.

So, he studied them from afar and tried to put the puzzle together on his own. They were protective of each other and always seemed to know what the other was thinking with just a look and a tilt of the mouth. It was kind of creepy and had Tony wondering if telepathy was involved. Then again, they knew each other long before. Tony and Rhodey could communicate in a similar way, though it seemed almost amplified with Barnes and Steve.

Natasha commented on his blatant observations one morning over a plate of bagels and cups of coffee. The pair were standing by the cereal cabinet bickering over something they watched on TV the night before, and Tony was studying their mannerisms as their argument heated.

“You might want to take a picture. It would probably last longer.” He blinked and turned to look at Nat. who was smirking at him from behind her mug. He leaned forward and flicked her braid.

“I would rather not have a picture of _that_. Thanks.” She quirked a brow and picked at her bagel.

“Is it resentment over Steve choosing Buck over you? Or from not signing the accords? The rest of us have noticed how you watch them...” She let her words trail off, probably so he could fill in the blanks she was drawing, but it was too early for the third degree. Besides, they had training to get to.

“Let's go train some.”

Natasha was absolutely kicking his ass, but that wasn't really new. Working with her, at first, seemed like a hopeless masochistic endeavor, but then he found himself fighting hand-to-hand better in battles on the missions, so he asked her to continue training with him as often as possible. There were a few times he actually surprised her, nearly got her shoulders on the mat, but she was well-trained and much faster than him.

Of course, about halfway through their session, she brought up their conversation at breakfast.

“So, what's with this new obsession with Rogers and Barnes?” Tony squirted water over his face and shook his head, splattering Nat with water droplets. She punched his arm.

“Have you ever wondered about that soulmate tale parents tell their kids? Where two people are supposedly destined to be together and are a perfect match for the other? And, they apparently can share their talents somehow.” Understanding flickered on her face instantly and she set her water on the shelf.

“Well, I personally don't put much merit into it for me. I'm sure destiny has some twisted fucked up ending for me. But it's hard to deny it when the proof is there in front of your eyes.” Tony nodded. He, of course, agreed with the sentiment that life didn't have that 'perfect half' to his broken and splintered soul. He knew his mission, his destiny as Nat put it, was to die protecting the world he loved and those who inhabited it.

Still, deep down, he wondered what his soulmate would be like. Steve and Barnes balanced each other out, kept the other from doing stupidly reckless things (mostly Steve) or from keeping everything all locked up from the world (Barnes). Tony found himself wanting someone who wanted to look after him during missions; who could instantly understand him when he was babbling on during meetings or over coffee. But, he knew it probably wasn't in the stars for him.

So he let the dream die.

Years later, after the marriage of Steve and Barnes, after Natasha and Bruce dated briefly before splitting up quite suddenly, and more heroes were joining the team, Tony found himself interviewing a strange-looking man. Well, actually, the man himself wasn't odd-looking; in fact, he was quite handsome. His outfit, however, was something out of a movie about wizards and fire-breathing dragons.

“State your full name.” The man's eyes, nearly the color of the sea, examined him for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and folded his hands in front of him on the table.

“Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange.” Tony's brows shot up at the prospect of another doctor joining the team.

“You're a doctor?” The man nodded.

“MD and Ph.D. I was a neurosurgeon, but I'm sure your research team could find all that out for you.” Tony chuckled and made notes.

“Great. We could always use a medical expert on the team. Where do you live, Doctor Strange?” Stephen licked his lips and glanced out the windows behind Tony.

“Greenwich Village.” Tony smiled at that.

“Ah, a local guy! Fantastic. So, aside from your medical background, what can you bring to the team?” Rather than speak, the man dressed in blue robes and a long red cape stood from his seat and walked over to a more open part of the room.

“Oh, we don't need a demo-” With a few hand movements, orange embers flickered to life and Tony was gasping at some mandala light thing floating in the airspace between him and the doctor. Then it was gone and Stephen put on a ring. Apparently, the show wasn't quite over yet. 

His arm began moving in careful circular motions, and at first Tony thought he was being punked, but then more orange light and this time there was a hole in the room, the sound of traffic and people walking filling the room. Tony stood from his own chair and slowly rounded the table, never taking his eyes off the orange circle.

“Is this-” Stephen nodded.

“I spent years training in Nepal. Mystic and Martial arts. Also, this cloak can help me levitate and fly.” So he _was_ a wizard. And a doctor. And possibly a badass fighter. It was probably too good to be true, but he had more than enough proof to give him a chance. It was a good thing this guy was on their side because Tony would hate to have to fight him.

(And not just because his pretty face would be rather distracting.)

“Impressive. Well, there is definitely a spot on the team for someone with your talents. Especially if you can help other magic users. We have a young girl, around fifteen, who has incredible powers she struggles to control sometimes. But that can all be discussed later on. That is, if you agree to signing the necessary paperwork and joining the team.” Stephen closed the portal and folded his hands behind his back.

“That is what I tried to explain to Mister Fury. I am what is called a Sorcerer Supreme, meaning I am one of the more powerful sorcerers in the world. However, I am also bound to my responsibilities and order. The Avengers are currently under the Sokovia Accords, correct?” Tony nodded. “My responsibilities make it rather difficult for me to put myself under a government. What I do already has rules and regulations; having the government, who have no idea the dangers ever-present in our world, tell me what I am and am not allowed to do is just not possible. So, if I cannot join without being free to go about my sorcery duties without the watchful eye of the governments, I cannot offer my services to the team.”

“It may be a long shot, Doc, but I think Fury is just desperate enough to haggle a deal with Ross. I'll get back to you. Thanks for coming in.” Tony offered a hand for Stephen to shake, though the man hesitated a few seconds before a trembling hand was in his, and they were smiling at each other.

Tony was hitting the bag when Natasha pushed through the door, whistling a bright tune and practically skipping over to him. It was so unlike her, Tony nearly broke his wrist punching the bag incorrectly. Nat chuckled at him before standing behind the bag to hold it for him. As he went back to punching, she peeked out from behind it and smirked.

“I heard you had quite the interview today.” Actually, he had about nine interviews, most of them useless people looking to join the team simply to hang out with the Avengers. Only three – Stephen Strange, a woman named Hope who possessed a suit that could shrink and fly, and a man named Sam who Steve sang the praises of when Tony mentioned him – were worth anything to the team. So after a neat little combination Barnes taught him, he fixed her with a look and scoffed.

“I had _many_ interviews today. Might want to narrow it down.” She rolled her eyes and poked him.

“The _magic guy?_ Banner told me you couldn't stop gushing about him and everything he would bring to the team. Then we looked him up because you apparently said his name ten times and Tony, he's kind of gorgeous.” Water sliding down his throat veered off course and he started coughing.

First of all, he did _not_ gush about Stephen or his talents; he simply listed off his credentials (like a professional) and what he could offer to the team. Banner, being a Ph.D. doctor himself, could appreciate a man of Stephen's intellect and background, so Tony told him what he learned about the man. Secondly, hot or not, Tony was not about to go about mixing business with pleasure. Not anymore.

(Though, he had to admit Nat was right- Stephen was a really good-looking guy.)

“Banner and you just love to make up these little scenarios in your head, don't you? Look, he certainly impressed me, but that doesn't mean you two have to write a novel about it.” Nat crossed her arms and studied his face. He stared back, never one for backing down from a challenge, and then she was smiling at him.

“Oh my gosh. You are already gone for him. I'm happy for you, Tony. If anyone deserves some love, or in the least a little personal rec time, it's you.” Tony finished off his bottle and snorted.

“Think what you want, Nat. It won't happen.”

Tony was in trouble. The three prospects he interviewed a few months before were approved for the team by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the rest of the people in charge of the team and moved into the tower (though Stephen's residence was going to be mostly in Greenwich as he had duties to the sorcerer society or whatever.) It was going well for a while, but then the new prospects were introduced to all the bonding activities Steve implemented to keep the team together and Tony got to know them better. But that wasn't the issue.

No, _that_ came in the form of Stephen Strange kicking everyone's ass in anything they did with an air of arrogance Tony couldn't help being drawn to. The man was ridiculously intelligent, but with that knowledge also came a snark to match Tony's, only he delivered them as one-liners that had Tony gaping like a fish out of water long after the man disappeared through those portals of his. Combined with his handsome face and sexy voice, and Tony was fighting desires and thoughts constantly.

One night, everyone crashed out on the couches and floor while a movie played on the large television, Tony found himself outside staring up at the stars and just letting his mind unwind for a minute. The scuff of boots on the concrete caught his ear, and he turned to see Stephen joining him. He was wearing normal people clothes, just a gray t-shirt and dark jeans, but Tony still found himself biting his lip and quickly looking away.

“Tony.”

“Stephanie.” He heard a snort and the boots stopped near his bare feet. Tony returned his gaze to the sky.

“You ever wonder what's out there that we haven't seen?” Stephen hummed and ran a hand through his hair, the strands for once not perfectly in place. It was a good look on him. Well, everything was a good look on him. Still.

“Not when I was a surgeon. I do now, though. Now that I've seen things I believed to be phony or ways to con people out of money. The universe is a vast place filled with mysteries we will never understand.” He turned to smile at Tony and his heart did _not_ jump into his throat. “Even men as intelligent as ourselves.”

“Yeah. It's kind of intimidating; knowing there is a whole universe out there. Far bigger than our dust-speck of a planet.” He rocked back on his heels and glanced at Stephen from the corner of his eye. The profile of Stephen Strange was something of an art piece; something that needed to be carved in marble and preserved for thousands of years. Tony was always aware of how good-looking he himself was, even flaunted said looks and used them to haggle deals when he was younger, but it didn't compare to the unreal beauty that was Stephen. He quickly steered his thoughts away from that and yawned.

“Probably should sleep. Gotta go take care of stuff at Stark Industries bright and early.” He wasn't sure why he was saying any of that, but Stephen tilted his chin to look at Tony and he was pretty sure the breath in his lungs was caught in his chest as the stars above somehow found a home in the brilliant eyes.

“Goodnight, Tony.”

Okay, he could admit it now. He was definitely crushing on the brilliant doctor wizard who also turned out to be one of the more hilarious and witty people he ever met. Not to mention he was a fantastic listener and never pushed. He and Stephen became fast friends, exchanging stories while Tony worked in his shop, or while Stephen was pulling books off of shelves in his magic mansion's equally magical library. They debated medical, mechanical, and mystical. Then musical as apparently Stephen was a wiz with random music facts. And had dubious taste in music in Tony's opinion.

They annoyed Wong and Rhodes with their bickering, amused Bruce and Nat with their totally-not-flirting banter, and pleased Peter Parker to no end with their close friendship.

It was nice to find someone who could not only speak on an equal intellectual level with him, but who could return a verbal volley mid-battle with little effort. They were alike in many ways (Nat liked to point out they were both pricks who thought they knew everything; Bruce mentioned their similar facial hair) and different enough to make things interesting. Too interesting, actually. Tony's little crush was steadily growing into a full problem, and it was getting hard to hide it from the wizard. Sometimes, Stephen would smile, the sun would hit him just right, and Tony would think, _'Yeah. That's what angels hope to look like.'_

It was embarrassing to anyone else, but Stephen seemed unaware of the turmoil in Tony's head. He would lean close to Tony so he could point out something in a book Tony was reading and Tony's senses would be filled with the man until he was dizzy and fighting the urge to kiss him. Or they would be watching a movie on the monthly movie nights and Stephen would whisper facts and point out inaccuracies in his ear with that soft baritone that had Tony trying to hide the shivers skating down his back and the arousing effect it had on him.

It was _torture_ being so close and not being able to act on his thoughts, which were either lecherous or domestic in nature. Depending on what mood Tony was in that day.

It was during a battle against a raging striped beast with thirty tentacles waving around that everything came into crushing clarity for Tony. Things were seemingly going well. Steve and Barnes were flinging the shield around like a Frisbee, slicing the beast over and over while Clint and Nat tied the tentacles in knots so it couldn't grab any of the heroes. Tony and Rhodey were firing at it with everything their suits could offer, while Peter and Sam tied up any other flailing appendage.

Stephen's only job was to send it through a portal. That was all. Yet, as Tony paused in the air to assess the situation, he watched with horror as Stephen's levitating form was knocked clean from the sky. With no protective armor, there was a great chance he was broken beyond repair. How could that idiot go into battles with just voodoo and his stupid useless robes?!

A fit of anger unlike any he'd ever felt before surged through his veins, and with that incredible power that burned him inside out. He screamed at the monster while diving towards it, ignoring the voices (perhaps internal and external) telling him to stop. To think about what he was doing. With little conscious thought or effort, he was attacking the beast with everything he had, the burning sensation growing and definitely tearing him apart. He didn't care. He continued his assault on the monster, caring little about the fact his heart was probably beating an unhealthy rhythm or that he could possibly die right there. The monster's shrieks and efforts to knock him down only fueled the fire in his chest. 

Giant blue hands made of energy extended from Tony's own hands and he used them to hold the monster down. Then he was muttering phrases and words he didn't even know or blink at and soon there was fire flickering around his suit and shooting out at the beast, blue beams that turned whatever they touched to ice, and thick orange bands of hot energy striking like lightning. With great effort, Tony's arms moved in a pattern he'd only seen done and then the barely conscious monster was gone. 

Tony dropped to the pavement by where Stephen was lying and retracted the helmet of his suit. The cape Stephen wore was cradling his head and wrapping protectively around its master, so Tony held up his hands to be as non-threatening as possible.

“I need to get him to a doctor. May I?” Even with his mind racing and pulse definitely nowhere near normal, he found himself internally laughing at him talking to a piece of outerwear that belonged to a guy who dabbled in the 'Mystic Arts'. It was truly a weird life. Thankfully, said cloak seemed to understand Tony meant no harm and backed off, though it remained the cushion between Stephen's head and the pavement. He knelt down beside the still body of the wizard and inhaled deeply before asking FRIDAY to perform a vital sign scan. He didn't breathe again until FRIDAY's scans came back and revealed that while Stephen was injured, he was definitely alive and there was nothing fatally wrong with him. He carefully scooped the wizard into his arms, though when he turned to shoot into the sky and find a hospital for Stephen, he found Nat and Rhodey standing there and watching him with shock and wariness obvious in their faces.

“_What?_” Nat blinked and her expression shattered into a smug one that Tony wanted to actually smack off. Not that he would, of course, but the feeling was definitely there. Especially as frayed as his emotions were at the moment. Rhodes threw an armored arm between Tony and Nat, helmet retracted and eyes narrowed on Tony'

“Careful, Romanov. According to his suit, his energy levels are off the charts. Whatever that was is still lurking. No one is safe around him at the moment.” That gave him pause.

“What? I would never hurt you guys.” Rhodes motioned back to where the monster was not long before.

“You've also never attacked something with _magic_ before, but it just happened. Whatever it was, you don't seem to be in control of it yet, so we need to be cautious. It may react to any change, including your emotions.” Tony blinked and tilted his head, still holding Stephen close. Magic? How?

“Wait. You're _sure_ it wasn't just my suit's weapons? I did make a few updates recently.” Nat shook her head, still smug but now leaning towards serious.

“Unless it can suddenly conjure fire out of nowhere, shoot out some insane form of lightning, or open portals in the street, it was definitely magic.” Tony shook his head, but he didn't have time to discuss the impossible events his friends were swearing they saw. Instead, he fired up his rockets.

“We'll talk later. The doc needs a doc.” Rhodey reached out to stop Tony before he could shoot off into the sky. He shuffled Stephen impatiently and waited.

“Maybe someone else should take Stephen. You need to be examined. And you should probably rest.” That actually made him laugh. 

“You think I'll be able to _rest_ after the day I've just had? I'll _rest_ and get examined and all that bullshit after I know Stephen is being looked after. Ciao.” He took off, ignoring Rhodey's incoming call and landing in front of the ER. He burst through the door, startling a room full of people but not caring in the least. He was Tony Stark; making an entrance was what he was known for.

It wasn't until Stephen was fully awake hours later, grunting and shifting in the hospital bed, that the events of the battle came back to Tony. The problem was, it all happened in something like a blind rage and it was hard to piece together what happened as he battled the monster. 

Maybe Stephen could make some sense of it since his own brain was refusing to cooperate.

“Hey, Stranger. You're finally up from your nap. Lazy wizard you are.” Stephen groaned and turned his head to look at Tony. His normally crystal blue eyes were now a dull gray under the hospital lighting and probably thanks to the pain medication the nurses administered a little while after they arrived. Tony still found himself drowning in them, letting the current pull him in rather than fighting it. His hands reached out to clutch at Stephen's as tears pricked behind his eyes.

He was so freaking relieved to see those eyes open. To hold those hands and feel them squeeze back. To know he only suffered a minor concussion, a few broken bones, and some bruising that was going to be a bitch for the poor wizard. Tony was definitely building that Warlock suit, whether Stephen wanted it or not. This was just- those robes were not enough. If it wasn't for Cloakie, Stephen would be dead or paralyzed instead of grouchy. 

“Tony? What happened? Why- Are you _crying_?” Tony swiped at a stray tear and smiled down at the incredulous doctor.

“Someone got batted out of the sky like a bug by a raging monster and I had to save the day. I thought you were supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world?” Stephen's brows furrowed and he reached up to touch a trembling hand to Tony's face. He leaned into the touch almost immediately, eyes falling closed and his breath shuttering out. When he opened them again, there was surprise flickering in Stephen's eyes.

“What happened with you? Your behavior right now is rather abnormal for you.” Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Stephen's hand in his. Of course the former doctor was worried about Tony when he was the one who could have died. Who was sitting in a hospital bed with stitches in his face.

“_Me_? You should be more concerned with what happened with you, Doctor Strange!” Stephen's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hands away.

“Tony...” Tony reached out, tentatively, and traced a finger over the scars on Stephen's hands. He figured now was as good of a time as any to bring up the whole magic thing, but he was unsure how to begin explaining the situation. He himself had no clue how it was possible for him to do any of the things Natasha and Rhodey suggested. And aside from the idea of Tony's wild display of powerful sorcery and the feelings of dread and fear that still lingered with the adrenaline he felt, the only thing he could really pin down at the moment was this abstract knowledge that things were finally sliding in place. The more he focused on it, the more he noticed other things, like a warm ball of energy in his chest. 

Stephen, whilst Tony was taking inventory of himself, simply continued to study him.

“They say I used magic.” Well, perhaps not the most tactful way to start this conversation, but it caught Stephen's attention instantly. Tony helped him sit up better. A hand gentled against his face again and Stephen's dull eyes sharpened.

“Did you?” His voice was soft but his gaze was like fire over Tony's skin. Uncertainty had him ducking away from the wizard and shrugging lamely.

“I- I don't know. I don't remember. All I know is I was just so... angry. I felt like I was burning from the inside out; like my body was being consumed by fire. There might have been moments I conjured lightning or something, but it's vague and fuzzy. I wish I could be sure.” Something in his voice, maybe his face, had Stephen nodding and searching his bed for something. Once he had the television on, he flipped through the channels while speaking in a foreign language under his breath. He stopped on a news channel. After a few minutes of the weather, the newscaster came back on and an image of Tony appeared in the corned with the headline _'Magical Malfunction?'_ Stephen turned it up, ignoring Tony's quiet protest.

_”Reports from witnesses have been confirmed by this video taken by a brave woman with her daughter's camcorder.”_ A video popped up and Tony watched in awe and horror as a figure clearly him in the Iron Man suit became encased in shimmering energy and a very clearly magical assault was rained down on the monster. Flames surround his armor and with a wave of his arm, the beast was roaring in pain. Then blue beams that he suddenly remembered made the monster's tentacles turn to icicles shot out at random, followed by his rockets and finally the angry red lightning that incapacitated the beast.

They then watched as on-screen Tony opened a portal as if he'd done it a million times and the video ended. Stephen cut off the television and rubbed his temples. It didn't make sense at all and Tony could admit he was beginning to freak out. Magic made him nervous, and now he himself had wielded it so recklessly; and with Avengers and civilians far too close for such a powerful display.

When he came back to himself, he found Stephen smiling up at him. The gray of his eyes sparkled and though he was sickly pale under the lighting, he was almost glowing.

“This is not a laughing matter, Strange! Did you see what I did?!” He was freaking out and that asshole was just...smiling up at him like it was the greatest day ever.

“I'm not laughing, Tony, and I did see.” He paused and placed a hand on Tony's arm. “You know something about soulmates, correct?” Somehow Stephen's soothing voice broke through that last of his panic, Tony focusing his mind on the question.

“Of course I have. My mother told me about them every night before I went to sleep. And then there's the living proof of Steve and Barnes. Honestly, I didn't believe in them until I saw it happen to those two.” Stephen's eyes were so warm as he looked up at Tony, and even with a busted lip and little cuts along his cheekbone, he looked amazing. Gorgeous.

“I need you to think really hard for me, okay?” Tony nodded eagerly, tangling his fingers with Stephen's. He would probably do anything for the wizard. Hell, he somehow made magic to avenge him.

“What happened right before you started fighting with magic? What caused the anger you said blinded you?” Well, that was easy. The moment was burned into his brain and impossible to forget. That heart-stopping moment Stephen fell to the ground. Tony felt the anger mounting at the memory.

“You were knocked out by the monster.” Stephen nodded as if he expected the answer and was simply leading Tony through a difficult math problem he already solved. Tony tried to put pieces together, certain that's what Stephen was waiting for, but his emotions were still a mess and he was struggling to focus again.

“Okay. Back to soulmates. It's common for share talents, right? Have you heard that before?” Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. Not Stephen too. Of all the people he expected to scoff at the idea of soulmates and talent sharing, Stephen topped his list. The man was a former medical professional, after all; men of science rarely put stock in something abstract and asinine as souls, much less two souls meant to be together for eternity.

“I always thought that bit was just silly nonsense, but then Steve and Bucky got together and it does seem like they have that highly unscientific ability. I know this mostly because I know Steve is a fantastic cook and Barnes is definitely not. Yet, he made this dinner that could have won Master Chef. Gordon Ramsey would have been proud.” Stephen chuckled, the sound making Tony's heart sing.

“Have you ever considered maybe you have a soulmate too? Someone who can share talents with you?” He snorted at the idea, Stephen blinking up at him with a small frown. The universe couldn't subject someone to his reckless and idiotic tendencies. His anxiety and nightmares. He was certain of it, just as he was back when he discussed it with Natasha.

“Not since I was a kid. Long ago I realized I'm a mess and the universe wasn't cruel enough to stick me with someone for life. My destiny has always been sacrificing myself for others and that makes me a bad soulmate.” Stephen's amusement died away and he fixed Tony with a serious look. He attempted to erase it with a smile, but the small frown the wizard wore only deepened.

“You're better than you think, Tony, and certainly deserving of someone to stand beside you in the thick of battle, or when you announce the newest development in your company. You deserve love and happiness; maybe more than anyone I know.” Tony brushed it off with a shrug, but Stephen continued. “I've given it some thought- who my soulmate could be. Like you, I didn't really buy into the concept in my early years, but the whole experience with magic made me open my eyes to my own narrow-mindedness. So, I let myself dream again. And recently, I found the vague ideas taking a more definite shape.”

“Yeah? Have you found them, then? I've always wanted to know about the experience of finding your soulmate, but I couldn't ask Steve or Barnes.” He buried the burning disappointment and hurt because Stephen deserved a soulmate to look after him. A smile returned to the wizard's face and he brushed a thumb along Tony's jaw. 

“Well, I believe I have. And it wasn't quite how I imagined it would be. There wasn't an explosion as our eyes met or an audible click as everything just aligned when we were together. It was more of a steady build, a careful construction of trust and friendship that I often wondered about because it was so easy for us, for me, and it never was before. Not with anyone else. I rarely trust and I struggle to make and keep friends. Something like that, well, it made me wonder about soulmates.” His eyes took on a dreamy appearance.

“The moment we met, I was certainly taken by their appearance. That confidence they wore so easily. I mean, they were definitely something to look at. I've never met someone so physically attractive in my life. But then I got to know them, really know them, and I just prayed fortune would smile on me for once and they would end up being my soulmate. Not that I wouldn't date them otherwise; it's just that I really want them in every possible way, for the rest of my mortal life and then into eternity, and now I'm certain it's true. Besides, if we're soulmates, there isn't the chance they could then find theirs someday in the future and have to leave me.” Jealousy burned in his stomach as he listened to Stephen talk about this incredibly beautiful person who was lucky enough to have Stephen's love and affections. He pushed it away stubbornly. He cared about Stephen and would never begrudge him for wanting to be happy with the soul meant to be with his.

“Wow. That sounds amazing.” Stephen nodded.

“It's kind of funny, actually. I remember being so incredibly nervous that first time I met them, though I still managed to impress. Magic is kind of handy that way.” he found it hard to believe that the confident and talented wizard was nervous about anything; much less being nervous meeting someone. Tony thought back to their first meeting, the beautiful glow of orange energy in the room; the effortless way he opened a portal onto the street. Stephen's magic was incredible as much as it was terrifying, but Tony trusted him enough to find it more impressive and perhaps even a bit sexy.

“I can't imagine someone wouldn't be impressed with your magic tricks, Stephen. Whoever this person is, well, they're incredibly lucky. You're a great guy. Even with the ego trip you go on sometimes.” Stephen's gaze scanned him and he frowned again. After a long moment of just silent staring, Stephen tugged his arm and sighed.

“Tony, you just wielded ridiculously powerful sorcery in broad daylight with no proper training or understanding after I was knocked out. Haven't you put it together yet? I know you're a genius in there somewhere.” The wheels in his brain screeched to a halt. Everything around him froze and faded away as he stared down at the wizard patiently waiting on him to put the pieces together. 

Tony used magic....Stephen was a rather powerful sorcerer. It was his _talent_.

Talent...

Realization smacked into his chest, forcing him back a few steps and out of Stephen's grip. He shook his head, refusing to believe whoever Stephen was talking about before was indeed him. It wasn't possible and definitely not fair to the wizard still watching him with concern and warmth. No. There had to be another explanation. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. 

“Hey. Tony. Tony, it's okay. Hey, come here.” Despite the level of freaking out he was currently experiencing, he did as he was asked, letting Stephen pull him down into his soothing embrace. His brain was desperately trying to make sense of all the information. It just couldn't be...

“You know what? Why don't we talk about this later? You're in shock right now. Tony, hey, I need you to go home and rest, okay? Can you do that for me? I'll be out soon, probably tomorrow, and we can meet for coffee and tea and talk it all out.” Tony pulled back and shook his head again, biting his lip. As much as he was fighting the urge to fly through the hospital window and never return, he also couldn't bear to leave Stephen alone while he was hurt. He tried to say as much, but the man hushed him and smiled.

“Go on. I'll be fine. My name isn't 'Doctor Stephen Strange' because it sounds cool.”

Stephen was fine, probably, but Tony certainly wasn't. In fact, he was kind of freaking out still. Stephen, wonderful, intelligent, beautiful Stephen, could not possibly think their souls were the two halves meant for each other. There was no way the wizard actually meant any of that about Tony. No, it was a cruel joke by the universe. It was his punishment for falling in love and forgetting his place. Forgetting his destiny. Now he would have to suffer the consequences of his actions, losing beautiful and wonderful Stephen on top of everything else.

Rhodey was sitting with him in the living room, the farthest Tony was able to get before he was crumpling from exhaustion and shock, and watching a show at a low volume. He dropped by minutes after Tony got home the day before and stayed through the night with Tony going in and out of sleep. Suspicion told Tony it was Stephen who sent his best friend to make sure he did as he was asked. That he rest. Tony's head was in Rhodey's lap and after watching the show for a few minutes, he turned to look up at his best friend.

“Stephen thinks we're soulmates. That can't be, right? He's just....maybe he's just confused or something. Maybe I should have the doctors check him more thoroughly.” Rhodey paused the show and stared down at him with worry clear in his eyes.

“He did mention you were having trouble swallowing this. Look, Tony, let's just forget about the soulmate mess. I know you already have a hard time believing it, and I would wager my sick ass suit you are having an even harder time with the possibility of you having one. So, just forget that. Now, can't you at least see he cares about you? That he likes you? I mean, it's been obvious to everyone since he joined the team he favors you over the rest, likes being around you the most, and as time has gone on it's clear he's about as stupidly into you as you are him. Let's focus on the fact you both have feelings for each other and worry about soulmates later.” Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. Everyone was a romantic daydreamer apparently. First Natasha and Bruce, and now Rhodey of all people. Couldn't people see Tony was the only one with a massive crush on a man he was never destined to have? That Stephen only stuck around him the most because they were so similar, and because Tony was the one who brought him into the group? It was stupid to pretend Stephen could entertain feelings like his towards Tony. 

Stephen deserved someone who could be there for him. Someone who could have healthy relationships and didn't turn suicidal every few months. He deserved someone better than Tony.

“Nope. Except for me being stupidly in love with someone I don't deserve, there's nothing pointing to him being in love with me. Sure, he said some really nice things about me, and yeah maybe he said he finds me attractive, but that doesn't always mean something. He nearly died, Rhodey. He's shaken and I'm the first person he's seen.” Rhodey rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“So, you're saying if I or Steve were there to greet him instead of you, he would be telling us he thinks we're soulmates and that he's a thing for us since the day he met us? Come on, Tony. You're smarter than that.” Smarter, maybe. Willing to live in denial in order to avoid the eventual hurt that will come if he lets himself believe Stephen may be of sound mind when saying those wonderful things? Definitely. Besides, it wasn't like he said Tony's name specifically. He had reasonable doubt, and he was clinging to that.

“Rhodey, you don't understand. You're a good guy. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Hell, I'm pretty fortunate you're in my life, and we're not dating. Me? I'm a burden. And I'm certain I'm destined to be the sacrificial lamb for this universe. Does that sound like someone good for dating and marrying? Someone meant for a soulmate?” None of this was anything Rhodey's never heard before, so his friend simply sighed and ran a hand through Tony's hair. A phone buzzed and Rhodey picked it up, a smile flickering across his mouth.

“Come on. Let's go get your wizard. He's been discharged.” Tony, despite himself, bounded after Rhodes, every fiber in his being dying to see Stephen again; to make sure he was in good health. 

The ride to the hospital was far too long for Tony's sanity and anxiety, but at least Stephen was already outside waiting for them. Nearly unrecognizable dressed in dark jeans and a snug black shirt with _AC/DC_ written on the chest instead of his robes and cape. It was ridiculously hot, so Tony averted his eyes and fiddled with the radio as Rhodes greeted Stephen and the sorcerer climbed into the back with a grunt. Fingers brushed along the back of Tony's neck and sent shivers down his spine.

“I am absolutely famished. I never could stand hospital food.” Tony peeked around his seat like a shy child and found Stephen watching him, the color of his eyes blue-green once again and burning through to Tony's core. After a moment of silent staring, Stephen nodded and smiled at him. It sent his butterflies into a tizzy and he was definitely pressing his own smile into the leather seat.

Rhodes pulled out of the lot with a great deal of swearing, Tony realizing after a few minutes they were headed towards the tower and Tony's apartment rather than the compound where the Avengers stayed. Not that Stephen was there often; he still preferred to stay in downtown. Tony didn't particularly care where Rhodes took them. No, he was just happy Stephen was back and felt nearly ill with relief. He kept peeking back at Stephen every few minutes, the wizard scrolling through his phone and mouthing along to whatever it was he was reading.

Tony felt realization smack him in the chest again while watching Stephen. How could he know a man for so long and only now truly appreciate him? Why was it something like a near-death experience that brought things into perspective for him? That his feelings weren't willing to be ignored by him anymore. That time was never on their side and he was foolish to think even Stephen could beat it. The burning under his skin flared at the vow to protect Stephen at any cost, a dangerous oath to make when the man was often battling things Tony could never war with himself. He still promised himself and Stephen that he was going to look after the wizard from here on out.

Along with that came this...sensation. Like peace and sunshine and waves washing over him all at once. Like he was once a drowning man and now was breathing in precious sweet oxygen. Warmth radiated from his chest, spreading to his limbs and singing whenever he thought about Stephen. His senses felt heightened, a brief thought of Peter wandering into his brain before being lost to the flood of sensory he was taking in. With his wizard safe and sound with them once more, everything seemed brighter, the sounds around them louder, the feel of leather under his fingers hot and distracting. It was as if everything around him was washed and scrubbed clean and then blinders were lifted off his senses. It was all so real, so confusing, and really made no sense once the wonder wore off. His mother always told that when soulmates met, it was all _instant_. The person would see the world differently once they were fortunate enough to find their soulmate. What Tony was going through, even with his disbelief and criticism, was much of what his mother described to him as a child.

Yet. When Tony met Stephen, sure, he found him attractive. There was chemistry, and Tony could see himself dating the wizard (if he wasn't certain of his dismal destiny). There was the normal rush of feelings and thoughts about the wizard, but there was no choir or heavenly light from above. No sure sign Tony was meeting his soulmate. Nothing like the stories.

Was that how it was for Steve and Barnes? Did it take years of pain, suffering, and loss to finally open the channel people claimed was supposed to be there from the start? Or was Tony just...was there something wrong with him? Stephen said the same happened with him; that it wasn't an instant sensation, but something powerful and gradual. 

It was all so confusing, but Tony couldn't deny the facts. He was feeling...it was hard to put into words exactly, but he felt like he was walking into a new world. One he rather liked, however scary and uncertain it was for him. For them. 

A quiet voice called to him and reminded him of his destiny. Of the fate Tony Stark had, and how someone as important and powerful as Stephen shouldn't have to be held back or even hindered by someone like Tony. Soulmates or whatever, Tony knew it was a wrong match. The universe made a mistake with them. Or....maybe Tony was wrong. Maybe Stephen was mistaken. Maybe they were confusing their strong connection, similarities, and (possible) mutual affection for that soul bond people often spoke of. Maybe there was nothing more to them than with Tony and Rhodey, or Natasha and Bruce.

Maybe Tony was willing to believe it because he was in love. He wanted Stephen, wanted him to be tied to his soul for eternity because he was possessive and jealous. He shouldn't be too quick to lay his heart out when the universe loved to stomp him into the dust constantly. Why should this be any different? 

Offer him something he's wanted for so long – back when he was small and first dreaming of a love that transcended their lives on Earth – in the perfect package and then rip it away from him. He knew the game, and he was not willing to gamble. Not when there was human error at play. How many stories did he hear of people believing they were soulmates, only to stumble across someone's true soulmate and leaving people shattered? It was too much, and he didn't want that to happen with him and Stephen. He cherished his friendship above all else, and the team needed him around anyway.

So, he squashed the rush of emotions and sensations threatening to burst out of him, fiddling with the radio to give his hands something to do. To distract himself.

“Tony.” He jumped and glanced back at Stephen, who was back watching him again. He seemed concerned, about something, but Tony was becoming frazzled and doubtful of himself. Maybe he was misinterpreting things. Maybe he was hoping and projecting. Maybe he needed a tall glass of something bitter and bad for his health followed by a long sleep.

“Yeah?” Stephen looked like he wanted to say something more, but then he glanced in Rhodes' direction and shook his head.

“Never mind. Colonel Rhodes, thank you for coming to get me. I think they were ready to stick me with something if I stayed there another minute.” Their driver laughed, but Tony focused on the tight lines of Stephen's face, the way his fingers played with the hem of his shirt. 

“I figured they would love you being there seeing as you were their best surgeon at one time.” Stephen snorted.

“I wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to work with. Probably still not, actually. Some people are far too nice to say so.” He looked back to Tony and offered a grin, one that didn't look as genuine as maybe Stephen hoped. Tony squeezed the seat and rested his chin on the warm leather, letting his mind wander. He could probably spend infinite seconds, hours, days right there and not feel like a moment was wasted.

Ew he was a sap.

“Well, we're here. Tony, I expect some sort of repayment for having to babysit you last night. Maybe a new upgrade to the suit?” He blinked out of his trance and turned to Rhodey, who was laughing but still watching him like any second Tony might shatter. He resented pity of any kind, but Rhodey had a way of doing it without making Tony feel like a child.

“Oh sure. An ice cream dispenser is coming right up, War Machine.”

“Iron Patriot, Tony. Remember?”

“Right. War Machine. Anyway, thanks again, Rhodey Bear. Give Carol a kiss for me.” Rhodes swatted at him and glaring as Tony giggled and unbuckled his seat belt. Stephen and Tony stepped out into the warm sunshine, Stephen stretching and Tony pretending not to watch in interest. 

“About that coffee and tea. Do you mind if I make a sandwich too? I don't think I can wait another moment for real food.” 

The sandwich was made, the tea and coffee brewed, and they sat across from each other at the table frequented by the Avengers until Tony had the compound built upstate. Stephen carefully dipped the tea bag in the steaming water before he tasted it. Tony had yet to touch his drink. It felt oddly like the meetings Tony had with Ross, even though it was Stephen and he should feel safe and relaxed with him.

Silence crushed Tony until he finally felt like bursting. Stephen's eyes flicked up and that was it.

“Soulmate. _Soulmate!_ How could you possibly think we're soulmates?” Stephen calmly set the bag to the side and added some honey to his cup. 

“You mean aside from the very obvious display of magic you pulled off when I was incapacitated?” Tony jerked out of his seat and started on his pacing. He always paced when he needed to think through something, and this was something he was struggling with big time. Stephen ate his sandwich in silence, still so damn calm. Like their carefully constructed friendship he loved so much wasn't close to falling to pieces if they didn't figure this out.

“Steph, okay, look. That was insane. And I admit, it seems suspicious. But should we jump to soulmates and sharing talents? I mean, there could be another explanation.” The sandwich was set on the plate and the tea sipped for a brief moment. Blue eyes watched him over the mug, sharp and flickering like blue flames.

“Okay. Tell me.” Tony stopped mid-step and blinked at the wizard.

“Tell you what?” 

“You, Tony Stark the genius billionaire, tell me this other possible way you were able to wield magic like that. And while we're at it, why you're so desperate to reject the possibility that I could be your soulmate.” Oh. There was hurt mixed in all that anger and impatience with Tony's stubbornness. Somehow he went and hurt Stephen's feelings. It was never his intention, but in trying to protect himself and Stephen from a future of unnecessary pain and heartache, he was still managing to hurt the sorcerer.

Still, he couldn't stop now. Not with the challenge blazing in blue eyes.

“Well, maybe it was a malfunction...” Stephen spit out a laugh, something acidic and devoid of humor.

“A _malfunction_? You're telling me your suits, if they malfunction, can conjure magic? Should I be concerned at any time your suits may start spitting Flames of Faltine at me? Try again.” Tony was back to pacing. 

“Look, I don't understand why this is so difficult for you. On the ride here, you seemed to finally digest it. I could tell you were feeling dealing with that... shift everyone talks about when they finally realize and accept what's happening, but now we're back to you pretending what happened didn't! That the obvious conclusion is somehow impossible.” He broke off, glancing down at his hands.

“Is it me?” Tony froze, back to Stephen. Stephen's voice was incredibly soft. Vulnerable, even if he didn't mean it to be. Stephen hardly let his insecurities show, powering through with unearthly confidence and a touch of arrogance. Tony turned back to him and sighed. He was messing this up so badly.

“It isn't you.” Stephen snorted.

“Whatever. There's no law saying soulmates have to be together. If you don't believe in it, if you don't want that life, no one is making you be with me. So you can relax. I won't force you into anything.” It occurred to Tony Stephen probably could force him into some sort of bond with a spell; make it impossible for Tony to be away from Stephen. It was something that terrified him about magic, especially after his experience with Wanda. But he believed Stephen. Believed he wouldn't make Tony do anything he didn't want to, even if he wanted it. 

And it was becoming clear it _was_ something the wizard wanted. Even as much of a pain in the ass Tony was, and as hard as it was to believe, he couldn't deny what was clear as day now. Stephen was upset because he thought Tony didn't like him and that was why he was trying so hard to push off the possibility of them being soulmates. Which couldn't be farther from the truth.

Man, Tony had to fix this misunderstanding. Because aside from the soulmates thing he was having trouble swallowing, he actually wanted to be with Stephen. He needed Stephen to realize that his difficulty with believing in soulmates had nothing to do with possibly being paired with Stephen; in fact, even if soulmates were some made up thing, he would want to be by Stephen's side. He would be honored to be the one fortunate enough to be the soul meant to be with Stephen's. 

“Hey, just because I'm having trouble believing the universe would stick someone as great as you with someone as messy and imperfect as me doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. It's just really difficult to believe after years of telling myself it would never happen to me. And the fact that it's apparently you of all people is icing on the cake I didn't even know I was getting.” There. Misunderstand _that_. 

Thankfully, Stephen seemed to believe it and was smiling again. A touch shy this time.

“Oh. Well, if that's the only problem, we can just pretend we aren't soulmates and there's no talent-sharing or anything to do with souls. Because I happened to like you before I even considered you could be my soulmate, and I would love to go out with you regardless of that fact.” Tony pouted and leaned on the chair next to Stephen.

“I wanted to ask you out!” The teacup couldn't hide the fact he was smiling wider, nor that he was definitely blushing.

“Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was a trip. I love a good Soulmate fic, and I hope I did it justice. It's my first attempt at it. Thanks for reading, and for the comments on my other works. It's always nice to read people love what you're doing. It's a major boost!
> 
> So, I really wanted to share some of my musical listenings while writing this. Music is something I absolutely love. I feel there is a lot of power in a melody, in the art of lyric writing, and I love to share some of my favorite songs with people!
> 
> Normally, when I'm writing, I kind of just pick an artist or playlist to have on in the background while I'm in the zone (for example, I often play a lot of Ariana Grande when writing), but on occasion, I have a song or two that just fits into the mood of the fic I'm writing.
> 
> Here are a couple of songs I had on repeat while writing this piece:  
\- Mirrors by Justin Timberlake (quite a bit of JT, actually, but this song was played over and over)  
\- It's Gotta Be You by Backstreet Boys


End file.
